The Blackness
by Fence Surfin
Summary: He shuddered, "Percy, if you want to leave this room innocent, you will stop touching me."
1. Chapter 1

Nico appeared in the shadows between the Zeus cabin and the half-built cabin that was soon to be dedicated to Hades' children, or more likely, be his new summer home. Carefully he stepped out from the shadows and looked around. Time to check up on Camp Half-Blood.

"Nico?" Percy's voice called from somewhere in front of him.

The younger one stepped forward out of the shadows to where Percy was waiting. "Hey," he answered in a voice noticably lower than the last time they had spoken to each other, "Just stopping by to see if anything's new."

"Like your cabin?"

Nico shrugged, "Might have had something to do with it."

As the days passed the weather changed drastically. Privately, Percy wondered if Zeus was being poetic by making the weather stormy as soon as Nico arrived. He was a pretty volatile guy in general, but he seemed extra touchy lately. Sure Nico would hang out with the gang and all, but he remained quiet as a shadow until someone tried to talk to him. He would get all huffy and storm off, leaving a few cracks in the foundation on his way. Once Percy had grabbed him in an attempt to stop him from leaving and Nico quickly turned and pushed him away violently. Percy could still feel his icy cold hands on his chest. The older young man had decided that he needed to talk to the boy alone, and so waited until one evening in which he broke away from the group to go and find him.

Despite the fact that Percy had offered Nico a bed in his cabin, the younger one insisted on staying in the freezing three-quarters finished Hades cabin. Percy understood that Nico wanted some space, but it worried him to think of Nico huddled up in the freezing cabin with nobody else. He stepped up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened in front of him, letting out the scent of fresh paint. Nico looked up with a dark gaze.

"Boo."

"Hey Nico. Lemme in."

Instead, Nico stepped out. When he turned his face to look around for the rest of the gang Percy saw a streak of gray paint on his pale cheek. "Been painting?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes." Nico could tell that Percy was fishing for something, and he wasn't in a mood to give anything freely.

There was a silence as Percy waited for Nico to elaborate. When the younger one didn't he coughed awkwardly and continued his attempt to learn what was bugging his friend, "How long until it's finished?"

"It'll be done around the 23rd. Home sweet home."

"Will you let me see it?"

"Haven't you helped with building it?" Nico asked in an accusing tone. He himself felt bad that other campers had been assigned to making a cabin that they would never be allowed into, but he just couldn't be at camp as much as they could. What was Percy's excuse?

"I've been helping to find other half-bloods."

Oh.

Nico stayed quiet, leaning against the front of the cabin and enjoying the cool feel of it. It was like turning your pillow over at night to cool down. Percy's ineffective interrogation was making him angry, but he didn't want to explode at his friend.

"Did you fall asleep?" Percy asked, making Nico realize he had closed his eyes as he opened them to look at the older boy.

"No."

Percy let out an exasperated sigh and gently grabbed his friend's forearm, "Nico..." The younger man stiffened and would have pulled his arm away, but Percy tightened his hold, "Just tell me what's up with you."

"Nothing!" Nico shouted, then he softened his voice as Percy loosened his grip, "I'm always moody, Percy. You know that."

A crack of lightning shot through the clouds as if agreeing with the statement. Both boys looked up and Nico removed his arm completely from Percy's hold.

"Look, I appreciate you being worried and all that, but it's uh... it's just teen angst. I promise."

Percy gave him a skeptical look, "You can still tell me. I don't care if it's about hair that wasn't there before or- or other things."

The comment made both boys blush, but then Nico shook his head, "Just drop it Percy, trust me. You're better off not knowing."

Of course Percy wasn't satisfied with Nico's answer, but he backed off for a while and just let his friend hang around the gang like a storm cloud. Then the cabin had been completed and Nico had withdrawn completely. Since Nico had somehow known that he was at the front door last time, Percy formulated a plan to sneak in.

"Oof!" Percy whispered into the dark room as he came in through the window. Someone from the Hermes cabin had shown him the best way to pry it open. He hadn't ever thought he'd actually use the skill, but he didn't mind being proven wrong now. He checked his surroundings and didn't hear anyone coming in to check what the noise was, so he carefully closed the window and made his way out of the bunk room. There weren't many places that Nico could be. The cabin consisted of two bunk rooms, a bathroom between them, and a sunken commons area in front.

He nearly broke his ankle before he realized that the commons area stepped down, much like a pool without any water in it. Glancing around the Goth-tastic commons area, from the red wax dripping down the wall sconses to the black marble pit with various skull covered chairs in the bottom, Percy wondered where Nico could be. He checked the other bunk room and even the bathroom, but found nothing. He looked up to the bone chandelier, ready to pray to his father, when a light caught his eye. There was an eerie blue glow spread across the ceiling. Percy's eyes followed backward to the source, where he could barely make out a ledge of some kind. A loft? He felt around the gray walls until he found a ladder leading up toward the glow.

Percy slowly climbed up, both curious and cautious. Finally his eyes were above the ledge and he peered over it. The blue light blinded him for a moment, but his eyes quickly adjusted. What he saw nearly made him fall off of the ladder. Nico's pale top half glowed in the blue light of a small lamp as he writhed between the sheets on his bed. He was wearing huge headphones, which Percy attributed to him being able to sneak in so well. In terrible perversive curiosity, Percy's gaze traveled to the rest of Nico. Even hidden underneath sheets and blankets, nobody could mistake what Nico was doing to himself.

In a sudden surge of brilliance, Percy crept over the ledge and into Nico's room, where he watched the younger one's face contorting in pleasure. His plan was to catch Nico in the act, so Nico would be forced to trust him with a secret. He would show him how good of a friend he was by keeping it, and then Nico would open up to him. With this new plan in mind he walked closer. Now he could hear Nico whispering to himself.

"Fuck... harder... just like that."

Percy could barely hear the words over the garbled mess coming from Nico's headphones, but he later blamed them for what he did next. He leaned down and pecked the pale arched neck of his friend.

Nico's eyes opened wide and he sat straight up, knocking the unknown assailant backwards. He barely had time to realize that it was his friend and jumped out of bed to pull him forward again. Percy felt himself almost tumble over the ledge when Nico's hand grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward. When the chaos was over he found his top half pinned to Nico's bed by the owner's naked body. He secretly didn't mind that part, but the blade pressing against his neck definitely had him rethinking his plan.

"What the fuck, Percy?" Nico shouted, pressing his forearm harder against his friend.

"I was coming to check on you."

"By breaking in and becoming a voyeur?" Nico asked, still sounding pissed, but lightening his weight against the body beneath him.

"Okay, so my plans aren't always the greatest, I admit it." Percy pouted.

Finally Nico released his friend and stood up, crossing his arms. Percy was just so irritating sometimes! Still, he felt bad that he had driven his friend to criminal activity for the sake of caring for him.

"Umm... this is awkward." Percy said, sitting up. His eyes went from Nico's face to his arms, refusing to look down.

"Your fault, fish boy."

Percy glanced around the room, and over the ledge into the cabin commons. Somehow all of the lights had come on, and he found everything drenched in yellow antique lighting instead of candle light and flourescent blue. Nico continued to stand, posed like a statue of one of their fathers. Finally Percy's gaze snuck down for just a second and he inhaled in awkwardness. To cover it up he chose to continue bothering Nico with his voice.

"I notice that you don't seem to mind much." he muttered.

Nico laughed in an uncanny mimick of his father's cruel laughter, "Oh I mind very much, but I figured that this is much better punishment than anything I could inflict on you clothed."

Despite his best efforts, images flashed in Percy's mind of whips, chains, and blindfolds. He really needed to stay away from those internet sights. Thinking himself clever, he shut his eyes tight, "Ha! No more torture for me."

"You're still in my bed," Nico said in a low purr, which Percy could tell was getting closer. Finally he couldn't take it and jumped up screaming like a girl.

"Nico cooties!" he whined, wiping at his skin.

Nico laughed again and came forward. Percy thought he was going to be attacked, but Nico's arm passed him and searched underneath the sheets for a moment. Nico pulled out the boxers which he had shed earlier and slipped them on. He pulled his plush reading chair forward for Percy and then sat cross-legged on his bed, just staring at the older boy.

"Use my open mood wisely, Percy. I'm getting ready to clam up again." Nico mentioned casually.

Percy fiddled with a string on the arm of the chair, "So is this your teen angst? You're just horny?"

Nico smirked, though he was actually terrified about revealing his secret, "There's a little more to it than that."

"You're horny for guys?" Percy blushed.

"Getting warmer."

"You're horny for specific guys?"

Nico nodded, "Excellent detective work, Percy. Now it's past your bedtime, so you'd better run along." He got up from the bed and was about to usher Percy down the ladder.

"Wait, I'm not finished!" Percy pouted.

"Neither was I." Nico shot back, glancing at his bed meaningfully. He started securing the ladder for descent, but Percy grabbed his arm. He shuddered, "Percy, if you want to leave this room innocent, you will stop touching me."

Percy considered his words for a moment, "Why do you say that?" he asked, looking away.

"Oh Percy, the things that I want to do with you..." Nico whispered, spilling another secret.

"No, I mean, why do you think that I'm innocent?"

Nico scoffed, "Please, you may as well be walking around with VIRGIN on your forehead."

The hand holding Nico's arm moved, Percy's fingers stroking the pale olive skin beneath, "Have you-?"

"No. Not even close."

"What do you mean?"

Nico gently pulled his arm away, blushing, "I'm 16 and I've never even kissed a guy. Girls yeah, but they don't count. I haven't gotten the kind of kisses that I really want."

"I've never kissed a guy, either." Percy shrugged.

"Well, you don't like other dudes, so I don't think you need to worry about it." Nico crossed his arms, starting to feel cold and vulnerable.

"What if I do? I mean, not 100% or anything, but I do get curious."

Nico bit his lip, "Don't fuck with me, Percy. I'm being serious with you right now."

Percy felt strange. He'd never really bothered to wonder about his occasional attraction to the same sex, but when it came out of his mouth, he knew it was true. Nico saw the confused and somewhat pained look on Percy's face, "Oh... you are serious."

"Just once?" Percy asked quietly.

"Once." Nico agreed, turning his face up toward Percy's. Percy leaned down, put one hand on Nico's shoulder and the other on the side of his face, and then kissed him. Nico had to put a foot down to the floor to keep him steady as he started pushing forward, deepening the kiss. They started moving their mouths together, tasting one another without using tongues. Percy considered trying to dart his tongue out, but before he could Nico pulled away. "Yup, time for you to leave now." He whispered breathlessly.

"But-"

Nico sighed in frustration, "Fine, I'll leave. I need to shower anyway." He opened a part of the ledge, swinging it open and adjusting the ladder, muttering to himself that he should have put stairs in.

Percy listened as his friend left, touching his lips absent-mindedly. When he heard the front door shut his thoughts kicked back on. So, what had just happened here? He couldn't decide who had taken advantage of whom. He chose not to start questioning his sexuality just yet. Suddenly the lights went off in the cabin and the blue lamp came on. Percy started to feel like the shadows were creeping up on him and hastily made his way down the ladder and out of the window.

Meanwhile Nico had made it to the showers, glad that Percy hadn't followed him. How dare he sneak into his cabin? How dare he toy with Nico's emotions like that? He touched his still throbbing lips. It would have been better to have never known what it felt like than to know and not be able to feel it again. He turned the water on and stepped under it, already starting to feel better. He scrubbed at his face and opened his eyes for a second to find the soap when he noticed something... odd. The water looked gray as it spiraled down the drain. Had he missed a spot of paint? After a moment the water turned clear again and he shrugged it off, figuring that the pipes were just having issues. He'd inform Chiron tomorrow morning.

Not surprisingly, Nico was nowhere to be found the next day. Percy tried not to worry, telling himself that it was just Nico being Nico. But then the entire day had passed and there had been no sign of him. Percy ran to the Hades cabin as the sun went down and knocked on the door. No answer. Cabins didn't lock, and he had no reason to sneak in through the window, so he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Nico?" his voice echoed in the cabin like it would have in a cave. Percy looked up and didn't see the blue light, so he quickly climbed up the ladder. Nico's room was dark. Had he gone back to the Underworld without telling his friend? Percy rubbed at his chest, feeling a strange pain. Suddenly a low growl caught his ear. He turned around to a shadow at the corner of Nico's bed. Three sets of eyes were glaring back at him.

When Percy got outside he could barely even remember going down the ladder and leaving the cabin, he had done it so quickly. The scent of campfire filled his nose, which made him even more upset. Why did Nico have to be so... independent? He made Percy feel like a worthless friend because he never, well, needed him in any way. Nico was aloof, but still listened to Percy when he needed to talk about dark thoughts he'd never share with his other friends. Percy found himself wishing that Nico would feel the same way about him; that he was someone to go to when he needed to talk. Sighing and pushing away his thoughts Percy joined the campfire.

The fire had died down and almost everyone had gone to their cabins. Annabeth and Grover had stayed behind with Percy for a while because they could tell that he was upset, but after several reassurances that he was ok, they had finally left as well. Nico continued to watch his friend for a moment. It bothered him that Percy was so concerned about him when he didn't need to be, but at the same time it felt nice to know that *someone* cared. Maybe there had been more to that kiss, and the conversation leading up to it, than he had realized. Suddenly Percy looked up through the darkness, and Nico wondered if he could partially see in the dark as well, but then he looked away and started to get up.

"Wait." Nico said quietly, and Percy stopped, searching in the darkness. He pulled out Riptide and used its blue glow to search for the voice. Nico walked forward until Percy could see him.

"Was that payback for sneaking up on you?" Percy asked.

Nico smiled, the blue light making the white of his teeth and eyes glow, "I hadn't planned it, but I guess it works out that way."

"Where have you been?"

"I had to think for a few days."

"You've only been gone a few hours."

Nico waved his hand, "You know I haven't mastered the time differences yet."

"So did you get your thinking done?" Percy asked, finding himself transfixed on Nico's mouth as he spoke.

"Um... kind of I guess?" Nico noticed Percy staring at his lips and sucked them in, biting nervously. "I really need to talk it out with you, though. It's just weird because I'm nervous, and I never get nervous anymore."

Percy sat down and waited for Nico to do the same. When he did Percy reached out and pet Nico's hair ever so gently, "Go on."

Nico chose to ignore Percy's affectionate gesture, as well as what it made him feel, for now. "I just grew up in different times before Bianca and I got caught in the Lotus hotel. The things I'm feeling are wrong. But then, with you, it felt... right. I don't know what that means." he paused for comment, but when Percy stayed quiet he continued, "I feel a certain way with lots of guys, but never girls. Then I started noticing that all of my crushes have been guys... even dead ones. I'm just all fucked up I guess."

"Nico?" Percy started and his friend looked up at him, "You're just fine. In fact, I'm relieved to know that you even feel." Nico tried to ask what he'd meant, but he quickly kept on, "I've gotten crushes on guys too, but I never really thought anything of it until... you know, last night. I felt good."

"I felt good too." Nico admitted.

"So where does that leave us?"

"That's the big question, isn't it?"

Percy sighed, debating on saying what he really wanted. Finally he decided that he may as well try it before a monster incinerates him. He touched Nico's hand and when Nico didn't move it away he asked, "Would you be opposed to kind of like, experimenting together? I mean, you'll end up doing it all anyway, so why not guarantee it to be safe and special with me?"

"Because that's weird! You're my friend!" Nico cried in alarm, deflating Percy's confidence.

"Okay, I understand. Percy said, dejected.

"Wait. I guess we can do little things, but you have to realize that I'm sixteen and horny as fuck, so you'll have to be the responsible adult."

"Of course." Percy agreed while thinking about how much he liked it when Nico said the word 'fuck'.

"Well then um..." Nico sat closer.

Percy put Riptide away and took a hold of Nico in the dark. The younger man had to do the steering this time, and took Percy's head in both of his hands. The second time was better than the first, now that their nerves were at ease. Percy pulled Nico closer, pressing their bodies together as much as possible. The younger man gasped, but continued moving his mouth with Percy's. In a surge of confidence and need, Nico was the one to deepen the kiss, snaking his tongue into the older boy's mouth. It was Percy's turn to gasp and he was quick to reciprocate the act. Nico moaned and one of his hands moved behind Percy's head to fist in his hair. Percy smirked against Nico's mouth. Figures that Nico would be the aggressive type.

Finally they pulled apart, breathless. Nico wanted more, so much more, but he wouldn't ask that of Percy. Not yet anyway. Percy reached up and ruffled Nico's hair.

"Were you sitting close to the campfire tonight?" he asked.

"No, why?"

Percy pulled his hand away. It was gray with ashes. Nico felt an unease in his stomach. What was this stuff?

"Nico?" Percy could tell that something was wrong.

Dark eyes looked up and him, "I probably just had it on my hand and touched my hair." Nico said quietly, "Hey, I'm gonna take off for a while. Promise not to worry about me."

"Wait, what?"

Nico put his hands on either side of Percy's face and said slowly, "I am going back to my father for a while. Please don't worry about me." Before Percy could protest he pecked him on the lips, "I'll be back soon, ok?"

Suddenly Percy knew not to fight it and lamented, "Okay. Don't forget about me I guess."

"You dork." Nico kissed Percy again, "Also, I intend to pick up where we're leaving off."

"Promise?" Percy nipped at Nico's bottom lip and he could have sworn that the other young man purred.

"I promise." With one last kiss, Nico left Percy and disappeared into the shadows.

Percy sighed with loss and looked at his hand. It was still gritty with ash. He wondered about Nico's reaction and what it could possibly mean. Obviously something important if Nico was going to talk to Hades. He ran his clean hand through his hair. His hair felt damp, probably from getting hot and sweaty with Nico. Mmm, hot and sweaty... Nico... Percy let his mind wander for a moment. It replayed Nico's voice whispering, "Fuck... Harder..." while imagining doing just that for him. Hmm... maybe he needed to rethink his sexuality afterall. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Percy, your boyfriend's back." Annabeth said with a tinge of jealousy in her humor. She had been the first person who Percy dared talk to about his feelings. She understood that boys are oblivious when girls like them, but it didn't make her feel any better to know that her chances had become even less. Grover hadn't been surprised; due to his empathy link with Percy he already knew.

Percy almost hadn't recognized Nico in his newsboy hat and simple sweater. He also mused that it was the first time he'd seen in his friend in daylight in a long time. His skin practically reflected the sun, but his black eyes seemed to suck the light right out of the sky. He was staring them down as he approached and Annabeth shifted nervously. His expression softened as he got closer.

"So, did he worry about me?" Nico asked Annabeth.

"Yeah he- er nope. No he didn't." Annabeth answered after Percy elbowed her in the ribs. "Where'd you go? He never told me."

"I went to ask my dad about a few things I've been noticing."

"Anything interesting?"

"I'm not sure yet. It's mostly just stuff about myself." Nico answered, looking at Percy in a way that made the older one blush.

"Well fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Annabeth huffed and left to the archery arena.

Percy looked at Nico for a moment. Both seemed unsure as to how to pick up where they had left off. Finally Percy cleared his throat, "You've been gone for a month. It's getting cold."

"I hadn't noticed." Nico tapped his thigh nervously with his hand.

"So am I privelaged to the information you gathered?"

"I'd like you to be, but I don't know. It's weird."

"Why?"

Nico sighed and grabbed Percy's hand, "Come on, I want to try something." He started to walk toward the cabins.

"Wait." Percy stopped him by the showers and pulled him inside the building. Nico simply watched in curiosity while Percy checked to make sure they were alone. Percy came back and stood in front of him before putting his hands on either side of Nico's head and leaning forward. He gently pecked Nico's lips, which twitched in a tiny smile. He then kissed his cheek and felt the boy relax. He kissed Nico's right eye and both lightly chuckled. Finally Percy kissed Nico's neck and the boy beneath him buckled, pushing against the stone wall to stay standing.

"That was cute." Percy whispered in Nico's left ear before kissing his cheek, then he moved to kiss away Nico's sheepish smile. Thin arms circled the older one's neck and Nico kissed him back gently as Percy had done to him. He looked up at Percy with unsure eyes.

"This is so weird." he said, then kissed Percy again, "But then what isn't in my life?"

In answer Percy attacked his friend's mouth, pushing his tongue in immediately. He had missed Nico more than he'd realized, and judging by the whimper from Nico as his tongue joined Percy's, he'd been missed as well. As they made out Nico's hands moved to Percy's shoulders, where his nails started to dig like a cat kneading a blanket. Out of curiosity Percy moved his mouth to kiss that same spot on Nico's neck. Sure enough, the nails dug deeper as Nico tried to keep himself upright.

"Bastard..." Nico muttered.

"Hmm, have I found your Achilles' heel? Nico's neck?" Percy whispered, his breath ghosting against the spot he'd just kissed, making Nico squirm and dig his nails even deeper. Percy imagined that it would have hurt if he didn't have a jacket and shirt between them. He was tempted to lick Nico's neck, but the poor boy was already shivering and ready to collapse.

"Percy... you're squishing me." Nico finally said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." he moved away from the smaller body. He took in Nico's disheveled state. He wanted to be responsible for it every time. Nico readjusted the newsboy cap and looked up at Percy again before pulling him down for another kiss. Percy took the cap off and stuck it in his pocket, "I have a feeling that you'll be readjusting this a lot today."

"Wait..." Nico gently pushed Percy away, who was staring at him curiously. The younger one still had a lot of things on his mind. He was basically doing this with his enemy; the one responsible for his sister's death. Plus what Hades had told him... would Percy be worth it? Instead of telling Percy to back off like he knew he should, Nico felt himself blushing as he thought about what he was going to say next, "I'm gonna take you on a date this week."

Surprisingly Percy smiled with excitement when the words came out of Nico's mouth, "Really?"

Nico didn't know how to deal with his friend's enthusiasm, "Um... yeah. Thursday at seven... I guess."

"Why the sudden decision for a date with me? Experimenting not enough?"

"I'm an old fashioned kind of guy." Nico said with a smirk and a wink and then grabbed his cap from his friend.

Thursday, 7 p.m. Percy was trying to sit casually in his chair, though he was very impatient for Nico to come and get him as promised. Finally there was a knock. Percy forced himself to take some time to answer it, and when he opened the door he snickered. Nico had arrived in a wool jacket and fedora, very old school gangster style.

"How you doin' Humphrey?" He asked the younger man.

Nico bit his lip, "Shut up." he grabbed Percy's hand and brought him out of the cabin, "You look pretty tonight."

Percy blushed in his blue dress shirt and green tie, "You told me to dress nicely."

"You ready to go on our date then? Have whatever you need?"

"Yeah."

"Then hold on to me."

Nico placed Percy's arms around himself and Percy held him close, not looking forward to what was next. He felt himself falling apart, as if he were turning into something like smoke. He had just begun to wonder if his smokey self was mixing in with Nico when his feet felt firm again. Nico swayed and he quickly caught his friend.

"Sorry, I don't usually travel with anyone else. Takes a little more oomph."

Percy led him over to a bench that he had just noticed was there. He realized that they were in front of some fancy restaurant. Nico started to fan himself with his hat and Percy saw that he had even parted his hair old school style. It was easy for him to forget that Nico was really from a time before him, he had adapted so well to the present. He put the hat back on and they both got up before Nico led Percy to the front door.

"May I take your coat and hat, Mr. di Angelo?" a man said after opening the door for them. Nico nodded and handed them over. Percy hadn't worn either, so he just stood there stupidly until they continued into the restaurant. They were seated in a semi secluded spot where they could see others, but they couldn't see them. When they had been left alone to read the menu Nico finally let out a laugh.

"Did you think that my father wouldn't have connections just because he can't leave the Underworld very often?" he asked his friend, whose eyes were wide in wonder.

Percy blushed, "I don't know... I'd never thought about it." Did his dad have stuff like this around the world too?

The dinner was lovely. Percy felt all kinds of swanky, and was pleased to see Nico actually relaxing for a moment. He even thought that Nico's skin appeared a little less pale, but it may have just been the lighting... or his outfit. A vest over a t-shirt wouldn't have been that neat on someone else, but Percy knew that Nico had put a lot of thought into mixing past and present fashion.

"I wish I could order some wine." Nico said quietly while looking at the wine menu.

"I can next year, but you won't be able to have any." Percy teased.

"You do realize that I'm technically about 70 years older than you, right?"

"Not in this world."

Nico shut his eyes tight as if he had a headache and Percy touched his hand. Nico's face relaxed, but he kept his eyes closed, "You know, sometimes I swear I can feel it... my real age. But then I'm so surrounded with death that it's hard to tell if what I'm feeling is me."

Percy was about to say something when he felt something... odd. He could see that Nico had felt it too because his dark eyes were open and searching. "Time to go." he said and left some money on the table. He grabbed Percy's hand and started to lead him out. Percy smirked, noticing that it seemed to be an old habit of Nico's. With a tinge of sadness he realized that he'd probably held his sister's hand the same way. They had barely gotten out of the restaurant when their noses were assaulted with that classic monster smell.

"Not here," Nico muttered, "Not where people could get hurt."

Percy got his pen out, ready to click it into Riptide mode. To his left he caught sight of a gray clawed foot coming out of the shadows. He then saw two yellow eyes staring at him, and when the creature smiled it had hundreds of little teeth, like some kind of Underworld chesire cat. He was about to click the pen when Nico grabbed his arm. Before Percy could question him, Nico did something with his arms and the creature was englufed in a pillar of flame. Oh yeah; he'd forgotten that Nico could do that. He looked around to see if any people had been harmed and he saw that everyone was asleep. He'd forgotten that Nico could do that too.

"So uh, what's the second part of our date?" he asked, not ready to let Nico leave again so soon.

Nico looked over at his friend, "Ice cream?"

"Can we walk there? You're looking a little... drained."

"Yeah, but I can't say how safe we're gonna be. I forgot about monsters outside of the underworld."

"I'll protect you." Percy said with serious determination. Nico refused to let himself smile at that and they started walking.

Percy carefully laid Nico on his bed. They'd met another, bigger monster at the ice cream shoppe. The battle had left both tired, but Nico couldn't even muster up enough energy to shadow travel himself let alone the two of them. Percy had been lucky enough to find a river that led him to a familiar part of the sea, and had carried Nico in a dry bubble back to Camp Half-Blood. Nico had fallen asleep on the way, and Percy couldn't bring himself to wake the younger man up. It was so rare that he saw Nico so peaceful.

Nico woke up just after Percy returned from the showers in his pajamas. He felt strange as he realized that he was disheveled in the middle of Percy's bed. He'd left his coat and hat at the restaurant, and during battle he'd lost the buttons on his vest and a good chunk of shirt when a monster had grabbed him. He didn't remember what Percy had looked like after battle, but he assumed that he'd fared as badly.

"Hey." Percy said quietly. Nico's dark gaze was unnerving to him, or maybe it was the teasing flash of skin that Nico's ripped shirt was showing him that had his skin covered in goosebumps.

"Hi." Nico said and sat up. He looked around for a moment, "I need to get back soon. I have some things to take care of." Actually he was nervous about what could happen partially unclothed in Percy's bed, but Percy needn't know that.

"Not yet." Percy pouted.

"Okay, but before the sun comes up."

Percy nodded and sat next to his friend on his bed, "So that was an interesting first date."

"Yeah... sorry."

"Sorry? Dude, it was awesome! You with your fire and stuff that was all like woooosh!" Percy babbled excitedly.

Nico smiled, Percy was quite cute when he got excited. That thought suddenly made him sad. No, he wouldn't let himself get attached.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, bumping his arm against Nico's.

"Nothing." Nico kissed Percy's cheek. He knew physical contact would quickly make Percy forget anything else. Plus, he could use some himself after fighting those monsters. He needed to replace the slimy feeling of the creatures with something else. Percy took the bait and moved his face closer to Nico's, kissing him gently, as if making sure that it was okay to do so. He never knew how the boy would react. Nico pushed against him as he tried to part from his friend to look at him, preventing him from doing so. The action had moved Nico's body so that it was sort of leaning against half of Percy's body. Percy had to turn his head to continue kissing the other boy, and when his neck got tired he started to hope that Nico would move onto his lap. Just then he felt the younger man pulling him down on top of the smaller body. This position was good too.

Percy kept his body lifted up from Nico's, afraid of crushing the small body under his weight. Nico fisted Percy's pajama shirt collar in an attempt to keep his face as close as possible. As their kissing intensified, the older one could tell that Nico was wriggling around a lot. He forced himself away from those delicious lips to see what was going on. Nico blushed as blue-green eyes caught him pushing upward in a vain attempt for more contact.

Percy brushed a piece of dark hair from the younger one's face, "You sure you want that?" he asked.

"No." Nico said while nodding his head yes. The older one took it as enough of an invitation.

He slowly settled himself on top of the smaller body. When his hips settled between Nico's legs the other let out a somewhat confused sounding moan. Percy panicked, "Are you okay? Am I squishing you?"

Nico looked up and smirked, "No." he moved his hips up against Percy and the older one immediately understood. He quickly went back to Nico's mouth. Feeling the body beneath him moving was an amazing sensation which both seemed to enjoy. Percy could swear that he could feel the rapid beat of Nico's heart, but he figured that he was just imagining things. He could definitely feel the hardness of Nico's erection as it rubbed against his own and he moaned his appreciation into Nico's mouth.

Small hands crept up Percy's back, making him shiver from the touch. Nico's arms hooked up behind Percy's shoulders, holding him in place as the smaller body continued to push against him. Percy broke their kiss to watch the younger man's face as he used Percy's immobile body to pleasure himself. The older boy braced his weight on one hand as the other one came up to finally touch the exposed skin on Nico's chest. He ran his hand across the skin there and then brought it up to hold Nico's neck. Nico wailed in pleasure and pushed his hips up harder. Percy moved his hand up to cup his friend's face and Nico opened his mouth, taking Percy's thumb into it and sucking. Percy groaned in pleasure and at the thought of what else Nico could suck on. He let himself fall onto Nico's exposed neck, licking and kissing at the spot he'd recently discovered.

"Percy no... Stop..." Nico breathed out, though the tightening grip on Percy's hips contradicted his words. He continued his quiet protests while pushing up harder and faster against the other man. One of his hands came up and fisted Percy's hair, keeping him from moving from that spot even if he'd wanted to. The other dug into Percy's shoulder and the older boy was again grateful for the shirt between Nico's nails and his skin. He felt Nico's hot breath on his ear and neck and a small lick was all the warning he got before Nico bit down. Percy thrashed in pain as Nico bit harder, then the body beneath him went slack and the mouth at his neck licked gently at the bite, somewhat soothing it. He felt breath on his ear again as Nico whispered, "Sorry."

Percy moved away to stare and blink down at his friend. He had stopped writhing and his breathing was coming back down to normal. Green eyes moved down the smaller body and he saw a dark spot on Nico's pants. His eyes came back up and Nico was blushing bright red, though his eyes remained calm. Small hands started working Percy's pajama bottoms down and Nico brought the older boy's cock out, stroking it.

"Sorry," he said again, "I was embarassed so I thought to distract you."

Percy reached up and touched the area Nico had bitten. No doubt he'd have a bruise soon. He wasn't sure how he felt about the bite. He wasn't into pain, but something about the feeling of being marked by Nico had him feeling...sexy. He felt Nico's hand start stroking a little harder and he looked down at his friend. Nico was looking up with unsure eyes, but a satisfied smirk on his mouth. Percy leaned down to kiss the smirk away and then flipped over onto his back. Nico laid next to him and continued stroking him.

"No fair." Percy lamented, "I didn't get to touch you."

Nico smiled, "Maybe next time." he then leaned down to kiss Percy and started moving his hand faster. Percy's hips started rising up to meet Nico's hand and he could feel the smirk on the younger man's mouth. Now the older boy couldn't help the noises coming from his mouth. He'd never been touched there by a hand that wasn't his, and he was enjoying it very much. Nico's mouth left Percy's to trail across his cheek and neck. He licked and kissed his way up to Percy's ear where he whispered, "Come on Percy, cum for me."

It was Percy's turn to pull on Nico's hair as he brought his friend's head down for a hard kiss. Nico felt Percy spasm in his hand and then felt the warmth of body temperature cum dripping down his fingers. He sat up and slowly removed his hand, Percy watching him the whole time. He looked at his hand covered in Percy's cum.

"Umm..."

Percy sat up and removed his shirt, "Here. I have to change it anyway."

Nico looked at the shirt, also covered in cum; his own. He quickly wiped his hand clean and threw the shirt to the ground. He looked at Percy's exposed chest, skin flawless until his eyes found the spot where he'd bitten. 'Mine.' his mind whispered. Percy tucked himself back inside his pajama bottoms and then pulled Nico forward.

"I think it's cute that you're shy about something you're good at." the older boy told Nico.

Nico blushed, "Shut up." he kissed his friend and then looked out the window nearest the bed, "I need to get back to Hades."

Percy really wanted Nico to stay in his bed, but he knew that the Ghost King had responsibilities, "Ok."

Nico stood and fixed his clothing and smoothed his hair, "I'll try to come back soon."

"Ok."

The younger man kissed Percy's pout away and then stalked out of the house, blending with the darkness outside. Percy flopped back down on the bed, still buzzing with post first sexual experience energy. He swore that his room was filled with the smell of teenage lust, and when he laid his head on his pillow he caught that strange cemetery smell that was Nico's trademark. 'Teen sex and cemeteries' he mused, 'Sounds like an album name.' He got up to get between the sheets and felt a breeze on his sweaty body. He must have gotten hotter than he thought he had to sweat that much. He then noticed that the top of his bed was covered in dirt. Maybe from Nico's shoes? He hadn't taken them off all night. Percy brushed the dirt away, leaving a few streaks of mud from his sweaty hand. He grabbed some extra pajama pants and went to shower again, hoping that nobody would see him in his lingering after orgasm daze.

"You!" Grover stormed over to Percy at the breakfast table, "Why?"

Percy dropped his fork mid-bite, "What?" he asked while checking his shirt collar, just in case the bite mark was showing.

Grover sat next to him at the table, "I'm gonna have to teach you how to close our link during your nasty time with Nico."

Percy blushed from head to toe, but remained quiet. Grover was continuing to rant anyway.

"... I mean that's cool if you guys need to do that, but I don't need to know about it and I really don't need to feel him biting you. I never needed to know that part." he shook himself as if to get the feeling off of him.

"Sorry." Percy finally managed to say.

"Sorry's not gonna wash my brains of last night, but you didn't know, so I guess I'll just have to deal with it... and maybe get you back. You don't mind dendrophilia, do you?"

"I'm not even going to ask what that is."

"Aaaanyway," Grover said, going back to his real mission for the day, "I noticed something and thought you might have some questions about it."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Dude, I'm 20. I know how sex works."

"What about demi-god sex?"

"Figured it's just like any other kind."

"Well it is, except for the big three. Their kids come with a little surprise. I think it's to keep you from getting with each other. I don't know, gods do weird things for weird reasons. Boredom maybe."

Hmm, maybe that's what Nico had found out on his last visit with Hades. Percy blushed at the thought of Nico having to ask Hades about sex, but hey, a dad is a dad.

"So what are these surprises?"

"I don't really know other than it has something to do with your powers. You got all wet because your dad's the sea god, and Nico was dirty because his dad manipulates earth. Don't ask me where it comes from or what it does, but it's not good. I know that much."

"So what? Are we just supposed to not get frisky with each other?"

Grover shrugged, "That's up to you. Just telling you that if anything weird happens at camp after you two get together, I'm blaming you." He grabbed Percy's empty cup and took a bite, "Now, let me show you how *not* to show me..."

This was only supposed to be 2 chapters, but I'm going to extend it to 3. I know this is kind of weird. I got the inspiration during a mud fight with a friend, haha. Elements coming together, I guess. My details about Nico are foggy, as I haven't read the books in a while, so I'm kind of making things up as I go. Hope you liked this chapter ^.^ The next one will probably come after Thanksgiving as I'll be traveling.  



	3. Chapter 3

Percy was starting to pack his things to return home for winter. Camp Half-Blood had become his full time job, and he was anxious to see his mom again. Besides, the camp really wasn't that cool when most of the campers had gone home for the school year. When he'd finished packing he visited with Grover for a while. On his way back to his cabin he stared over at the Hades' cabin. It certainly wasn't the most inviting cabin, but then it didn't need to be with only one occupant. Nico hadn't been back in over a month, so Percy felt the need to snoop again for some kind of answers. He checked to see if anyone was looking and then stepped inside.

The cabin was relatively new, but already had that old building smell of wet wallpaper and urban decay. 'Just like Nico' he thought. It was a little less intimidating with sunlight coming in through the one window, but not by much. In the light Percy could make out more of the details of the cabin. It looked like a crypt, but a little bigger. The corners had columns imbedded within the walls, and Percy saw that one of the walls had a bunch of marble slabs checkerboarding it. He half expected to see names and dates on them, but was glad when he didn't. He looked up to the loft area, but saw no light coming from it. The ladder wasn't where it had been. Sighing, he turned to leave. He was just opening the door to go when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Percy."

Turning back around green eyes met pure black. When Nico's eyes went that dark Percy felt that his soul might get sucked right out if he didn't look away quickly. Sometimes he wouldn't put it past Nico to try just that.

"I knew someone was here. Good ol' Doris never lets me down." Nico looked up to his loft, and Percy assumed that he was talking about whatever creature had been protecting it last time he'd snuck in.

Now that Percy was over the surprise entrance, he took a moment to really look at his friend. His skin was still pale, but Percy could swear that it was a little darker. His hair was long enough to start curling a bit. His lip was split near the corner. Also, he didn't so much look older, but something had changed. Percy could feel it more than see it. It almost felt... tired.

"Let's take a walk." Nico said, already on the move. Percy began to feel that Nico was a little bit territorial about his cabin until he realized that Nico was descending into the sunken commons area. Percy could tell that his friend was agitated about something; he was using his Stygian blade to hack at a chair, making stuffing fly everywhere.

"So what's wrong?" Percy finally asked as they sat on two of the skull covered chairs.

Nico gave him a dark look that said 'Don't go there' then he blinked and shrugged, "Nothing."

The older one sighed, "Fine, be that way." Nico's attitude was rubbing off on him, perhaps.

"I'm glad I managed to catch you. I thought you'd be home by now." Nico said, watching something outside, or just avoiding looking at the older man after he'd been snapped at.

"I'm leaving tonight."

"Figured it would be soon enough."

Percy looked at Nico, who was still watching outside. He was fiddling with his blade. This time Percy was the one to grab the other's hand. Dark eyes looked at him, but he didn't protest.

"You can come with me, you know." Percy offered.

"Not really." Nico said sadly, then changed the subject, "What do you think of me, Percy?"

Green eyes widened at the curious question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean... what am I to you at this point?"

"You're my friend, of course. We've had our rough times, but we get past them."

Nico was a little bit unsure of how he felt about Percy's anwer, "Like right now?"

"What?"

"What we're doing."

"Um.. I don't get it." Percy looked away, feeling dumb.

"I just don't know that I'm okay with... giving myself to someone who doesn't really care for me like that. I mean, we're just messing around, right?"

"Dude, you may be the one who took me on a date, but of course you mean more to me than what we do."

Nico closed his eyes, "Fuck, that's worse."

"How?"

"I don't wanna tell you."

"Then I'm going home now." Percy stood up. He was angry and a little bit offended that Nico just assumed that he was only interested in his body. Especially because Nico was the one who started it! He had walked a good ten feet before Nico finally said something.

"Everyone close to me dies, Percy."

The older boy turned to look at his friend. For the first time in a long time Nico looked vulnerable; huddled in his chair and looking up with scared eyes. Percy quickly walked the ten feet back and crouched next to Nico, who continued, "You're okay as long as I'm not around. When I am, bad things happen."

"Nico, I'm a demigod, bad things kind of follow me." Percy leaned over and kissed Nico's temple. He felt the other boy relax, though some tension was still there.

"Still..." Nico said while already turning his head toward Percy. Was he willing to lose part of himself for this guy, his former enemy? Would it be worth what was happening in the underworld? His thoughts stopped for a moment when their lips touched. Now that it was a familiar feeling, Nico felt himself relax more and really get into it. He needed this more than he'd ever want Percy to know, and if he was going to do this, it was going to be 100%.

"I get the feeling that you have something to tell me, but don't really want to." Percy said, placing a finger on the cut on Nico's lip. Had that kiss hurt him?

Nico looked at Percy, "Nah, it's not so much that." he brought something out of his jacket pocket, "It's more like a decision I don't want to have to make right now."

"What's that?" the older one asked.

Instead of answering, Nico used his blade to cut the fruit from his pocket in half and green eyes watched the dark pink juice run down pale hands. Dark eyes met his with an almost sheepish smile.

"Do you want my fruit, Percy?" Nico asked in a teasing tone and then licked his knife clean.

Percy watched the younger man's tongue disappear back into his mouth. He didn't remember moving closer, but he was now only about a foot away from Nico's offering hand. He picked up the pomegranate half, curious to taste that which he'd heard so much about, but then he realized the story he'd heard about it in.

"I'm not going to be trapped in your cabin for most of the year, only to see my mother in spring, am I?"

Nico laughed, "Smart of you to remember that, but no. I was just sharing. You want it or not?" he asked, looking at the fruit in Percy's hand.

Percy turned as red as the fruit as he started thinking that maybe Nico hadn't been talking about pomegranates when asking about his desire for fruit. To buy some time before a response he ate some of the pomegranate, to which Nico's mouth twitched in a smile. He rose from the chair and kissed Percy hard, knocking the fruit from his hand. Percy stumbled backward from the force, breaking the kiss.

"Nico, what are-"

"Shut up."

Percy was silenced with another forceful kiss and felt small cold hands sneaking up under his shirt. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, but something about the situation felt wrong. Nico was rushing. He grabbed Nico's arms and broke the kiss again. He looked down at the younger man, who had his eyes shut tight. He struggled in Percy's grip and the older one could feel the stickiness of the juice that had dripped down his arms.

"Nico? Come on, let's sit back down." Percy said quietly. Surprisingly Nico consented, relaxing so that he fell forward onto Percy's chest. The older one just let his friend stay that way for a while, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. Nico wasn't crying or anything, in fact Percy eventually had to check to see if the boy had fallen asleep. "Nico?"

"Hmm?"

"I- I need to get going soon."

"Not yet." Nico held him closer, then looked up with a half smile.

"What?" Percy asked.

"It's funny. Last time we had this conversation our roles were reversed."

"Dork. Please come to my home with me?"

Nico looked away, then moved and pecked Percy's cheek, "Let me think about it."

"But I need to leave in like, half an hour." Percy said as Nico's mouth started moving down his neck, "Um, does that help you think?"

"Yes."

Cold hands snuck back up the taller one's shirt, this time slower, taking time to feel Percy's skin, which developed goosebumps. Nico kissed Percy softly, communicating what he wanted, but wasn't going to take if Percy didn't want to give it to him. Percy kissed him back and dared to reach under his friend's shirt in a mirror of Nico's action. Apparently all of Nico's skin felt cold to the touch. His mouth was warm, though, and his tongue. Percy moved one of his hands to hold Nico's neck. He had forgotten about the younger man's sensitivity until Nico's knees buckled and he started falling away. Percy held on to him and went down himself, awkwardly squatting with Nico in his lap. Nico rocked forward, making Percy fall backward.

"Oww." he said as his head hit the floor.

Nico smirked, "You like it."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Not really."

"Fine. Here."

Green eyes watched as more and more pale skin was exposed as Nico unzipped his jacket and then pulled his shirt off. Percy noticed redness on Nico's shoulder, but before he could ask Nico folded the jacket and shirt up and leaned down, placing them under Percy's head. Nico then rested his weight comfortably on his friend as he laid his head on Percy's chest, listening to the rhythmic heartbeat he so often missed in Hades. Kissing Percy's cheek, Nico pushed up with his weight on his arms, staring at Percy with those dark, calculating eyes. Percy averted his gaze and continued to examine the newly exposed skin of his friend. Pink juice still stained his hands and part of his arms. Then Percy noticed blue stains on Nico's upper arms. Bruises. A monster, maybe?

"You gonna kiss me, or eat my soul?" He asked nervously as Nico continued to loom over him in predator-like fashion.

"Souls taste like boogers." Nico said and then bent down to kiss the other boy. He felt shaky hands petting his sides and tugging at his hips, so he broke the kiss and sat up. "Are your legs asleep?" he asked while playing with the hem of Percy's shirt.

"N-No." Percy said quietly, afraid of letting Nico hear his lowered "sexy time" voice. He also moved his legs to prove his statement, causing some lovely friction between the boys.

"May I?" Nico asked, gesturing to remove Percy's shirt. Percy nodded; not quite sure how he felt about what was happening, but wanting to let it happen. He felt cold hands brush against his stomach and got goosebumps as a significant amount of skin was exposed. He was a guy who loved his armor, and suddenly the thought of someone else seeing him naked had his heart racing. As the shirt was pulled over his head he heard Nico say, "Relax Percy; we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Percy heard something in Nico's voice that had him sitting back up. Nico slipped down Percy's thighs and landed on the floor, looking confused. The older boy made to look at Nico's shoulder, but a pale hand covered the red area. Slowly Percy reached up and moved the hand. He'd seen this mark before, on his own skin. He felt himself filling with jealousy at the thought of someone else touching Nico and looked at the younger man. His eyes were shut tight and he had sucked in the part of his lip that was split. He let out a breath that Percy guessed came out more shaky than Nico had meant it to.

"What the fuck, Nico?" Percy asked, hating how shaky his own voice was. He felt scared for some reason, but chose to make it sound like anger. Had Nico asked about their relationship so that he'd know if it was ok to be with someone else too? Nico kept his eyes shut and didn't say a word. Now Percy felt even worse. Silence was as good as confession in his view. Suddenly the silence was broken with a piercing sob. Nico fell forward as he curled into himself, trying his hardest to stop the blatant show of weakness in front of his friend. Percy watched and felt the heated stab of anger in his chest when he spied ten bruises on the small of Nico's back and put the pieces together. Yes Nico had fought with a monster, but this monster had four fingers and two thumbs. He gently put a hand on Nico's back and pet him in what he hoped was a comforting manner until the smaller body quieted.

"Your father?" He asked quietly.

Nico sniffed, "No."

Percy felt a small relief. A god would be difficult to seek revenge on. Nico sat back up, shivering. Percy grabbed his jacket and put it around him. "Did you know that the dead can still hurt us, Percy?" Nico asked quietly.

"Those skeletons you bring to battle might have clued me in."

"Well, some can't accept their death and take it out on me." he touched the bruises on his arms, "There's this one that just won't let go. He-he gets mad at me."

Percy glowered, "I'm gonna kill him."

Nico smiled a tiny smile, "Um, it's a little late for that, but thanks." his expression got serious again, "Anyway, this guy's mean. I don't know how he keeps getting to me, but every time I go back he finds me. It's gotten worse since I've been coming up here to see you. It's like he knows what we do and when I go back he'll taunt me about it."

"Is that what you asked Hades about?"

"Part of it, yeah. It was a really awkward conversation, but he did tell me how to get rid of him. However, the same thing that will get rid of him can possibly make really bad things happen."

Percy was really enjoying the fact that Nico was being so open with him, but what he was being told didn't make him happy, "Like what?"

"Ugh, this is so awkward." Nico covered his face for a moment, then moved his hands and looked at Percy, "Sex."

"Wait, is sex good or bad?" Percy asked, blushing.

"The first time demigods have sex, they trade pieces of each other. Kind of balancing each other out I guess. That'll get that... thing away from me, 'cause I'll essentially become your property for lack of a better word. I'll be marked... protected. Buuut, two children from the big three having sex has never ended well."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it... Electricity and water? Water and earth? Lightening and earth? You attract water when you're horny and I attract dirt. We're a mudslide waiting to happen."

Percy was quiet for a moment, "Now that's just weird."

Nico nodded "Yeah, but I don't make the rules. Percy, no two children of the big three have gotten together and lived through their first time."

"So your dilemma is having to be attacked for the rest of your life, or possibly causing the next great weather accident and dying in it."

"Yeah, that sums it up."

Percy thought for a moment. Bizarre as the situation was, he made his decision quickly.

"I think out of the choices I'd rather die while having sex."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure," he moved forward and kissed Nico's cheek, "I'm gonna save you from that guy." he kissed Nico's ear and then whispered into it, "We can go real slow so we can enjoy it."

Nico accidentally moaned as Percy's words made him spring a hard-on. Slow sex with Percy just sounded too fantastic; he didn't care about anything else. He particularly stopped caring when Percy's lips moved across the bite mark on his shoulder, kissing it, and then ghosting up his neck. He felt Percy pushing him backward and he gently laid himself down, glad to have the jacket as a blanket between his skin and the marble floor. Once Nico was laying comfortably on his back Percy let his weight fall between the younger man's legs like he had after their date, making Nico whimper in surprised appreciation. As an afterthought he grabbed the folded shirt and placed it under Nico's head.

Pleased, Nico pulled the older boy down and pushed up against the taller body, just to see what he would do. Percy closed his eyes and pushed down harder, continuing to put his head down until his nose was about an inch from Nico's, then he opened his eyes. He pecked Nico quickly and then started moving down, continuing to stare at his friend, who was staring back in curiosity. Percy kissed down Nico's body, mentally noting every freckle, every contour, for future fantasy. His eyes finally left the darker ones to determine the challenge of Nico's belt. He sat up and kneaded Nico's hips, making the younger one moan again. Pale hands reached down and took the initiative of unbuckling his belt. He started unbuttoning and laughed nervously under Percy's attentive stare. After unzipping he left his own pants to start working on the older boy's.

"I can do it." Percy said, embarassed at how easily he was distracted.

"But I want to." Nico said, already finishing with the zipper, then his cheeks turned pink, "I just realized that we probably should take our shoes off first."

Percy quickly kicked his own off, and then backed up to Nico's, stroking his pant covered legs on the way down. He smirked up at Nico when he saw that the shoes were black low-top sneakers with little skulls printed on them. He pulled them off along with the black socks underneath, then he pushed up Nico's pant leg.

"You're a lot more dainty than I ever would have thought." he said thoughtfully, holding one of the small ankles in his hand. It was pulled away quickly.

"What?"

Percy blushed, "I don't know. You're just built very... delicately?"

Nico covered his face, "Percy, just stop before you embarass yourself."

"What?" he returned to his spot between the smaller man's legs.

"When I'm about to be naked in front of another guy, especially you, the last way I want to be described is 'dainty' or 'delicate'."

Percy smiled and leaned forward, kissing Nico's ear, then cheek, then whispering, "But you are. You're my delicate little Nico." he was about to kiss Nico's lips when the other burst out laughing.

"Seriously Percy, stop. I know you're really trying to compliment me, and I appreciate that, but let's please move on." his hand trailed down to cup the other in his hand and Percy found his mind completely blank for a moment. Nico made a sort of keening noise and Percy found himself being kissed again. Determined to not let the kiss be broken too soon Nico's arms locked around the other's waist, holding fast. Percy smiled against Nico's mouth and moved his hips, making the other open his mouth in a gasp. He then reached down and started wriggling around, trying to push his pants down with one hand while trying to keep himself up with the other. Cold hands started to move down his back, making him shiver. They slipped down past the elastic on his underwear and gripped his ass as Nico pushed up again. Before Percy could fully register the pleasurable sensation, his pants were pushed down. Finally the kiss was broken as he kicked his pants off the rest of the way, not failing to notice that his now uncovered member was rubbing against Nico's thigh. He retreated from the colder body and before Nico could get a good look at him naked he pulled Nico's pants and underwear off. He held the clothing against himself while peering down at Nico. The younger man was slightly pink, but otherwise didn't appear to mind Percy's stare. He even opened his legs a little more.

"If we're gonna do this, you need to play fair." Nico said, propping up on his elbows and gesturing to the bundle of his clothing in front of Percy's lap.

"I am. I'm just not as confident as you I guess. Give me a sec." Percy said, blushing.

Nico licked his lips and watched Percy expectantly, absently running a hand up and down his left thigh. Finally Percy sighed; it was no big deal, right? Nico had seen him that night after their date. He tossed the clothing to the side and put his hands on Nico's knees to give himself someting to do while the dark eyes looked him over.

"I don't understand why you would have confidence issues." Nico said simply and laid back down, reaching up for Percy, "Now come play with me."

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" Percy asked as he kissed up Nico's face.

"Yes." Nico said firmly, then softened a little, petting Percy's hair and looking up at him, "I have few opportunities for pleasure in life and this might be my last. Excuse me if I enjoy it a little."

Percy kissed him in answer and ground their laps together. He heard a strangled curse in Nico's throat at the skin-on-skin friction. He kissed down Nico's face and finally went for the spot he knew would get a good response from the younger boy. He licked Nico's neck and the body beneath him rolled up against him, mimicking the trail of his tongue. He smiled in satisfaction and rocked against Nico, who grabbed him closer. Percy marveled at the fact that the hands stroking across the skin of his back were still cold, despite the obvious heat Nico was feeling. He felt all over Nico, taking in his cemetery scent, which seemed to surround him now. He tried to sit up to look at Nico again, but the younger one held him tight, not wanting to let him do so. Percy gently removed the arms around him and started to sit up.

"What-?"

Hearing Percy mutter something, Nico braced himself and looked up into the green eyes, which were narrowed in confusion. Nico's perfect pale skin was now marred with streaks of dirt and mud. A pale hand reached up to cup Percy's face, leaving a dirty handprint.

"Guess this puts a new spin on hot, wet, dirty sex, huh?"

Percy laughed and felt some water drip off the tip of his nose, "You're kinda cute when you make lame jokes." he then gripped Nico's erection in his hand, making dark eyes roll into the back of the younger man's head, "But you're even cuter when you make that face." He slowly stroked his friend, who panted and writhed in the pleasure Percy was giving him.

"You're so pretty." Percy whispered and instantly hoped that Nico hadn't heard him. Nico gave no reaction beyond writhing a bit more and pushing his hips hard against Percy's. He'd stopped stroking Percy with his hand in favor of stimulating his friend by grinding against him some more. Percy pulled away from the smaller body, petting every part of Nico he could get at. He kissed down his torso again and then he moved and kissed the inside of Nico's thigh. Percy felt the muscles clench as Nico jumped at the unfamiliar touch, but then the boy relaxed and Percy continued to run his lips across the skin, kissing down to Nico's knee before he switched to the other leg...

wwww

A/N: Ok, I admit that is a terrible spot to end it this chapter, but it's been taking me forever to finish this story, so I'm splitting the last chapter into two so you don't have to keep waiting. I'm also not sure how detailed I want to be about their... relations. I guess because they come from my brain I feel like I'm saying, "Oh hai, this is what I like in bed." I'm a weird guy that way. One secret I must share is that originally I was going to reveal the spirit attacking Nico to be Luke. The last chapter is 80% finished so hopefully that'll be finished right quick. Love y'all... no really, I do, in a platonic author/reader sort of way. Ha. 


	4. Chapter 4

All that Percy saw was black. 'Oh no' he thought, 'I'm dead. I died.' Wait no, he was breathing. He moved to check his pulse and was glad to feel the gentle thump thump in his neck. He reached up to feel his face. Everything was intact. His eyes felt heavy, though, and he was really sore.

"Here Percy, drink this." he heard Chiron say somewhere to his left and then felt a straw pressed to his lips. He did as he was told and started to feel better, but he was very tired, very heavy. He would just let himself sleep, but he had a nagging feeling. Where was Nico? He sipped some more, willing his body to feel good enough to get up. He could finally open his eyes, but when he did he thought he'd nearly blinded himself again until his eyes adjusted, though they still hurt.

"Where's Nico?" he asked, looking at Chiron, who gave him a grave face.

"You really should rest, boy."

Percy started to get up and felt his stiff joints crack, "I have to know what happened!" He hobbled out of the medical cabin, starting to feel even better as his adrenaline started up. He stopped for a second when he got outside. Grover was standing in the middle of what looked like news footage about a flood... only it wasn't on TV. Sloshy steps were coming toward him as he looked around. The sky was overcast, so it didn't hurt his eyes so much.

"Seriously Percy?" Grover said when he got to him, "I'll be washing mud out of my fur for days."

"The Hades cabin is completely demolished. Luckily most of the flood went downhill behind it, but some of the cabins will need repair..." Chiron said behind him.

Percy barely even heard them. He barely even noticed his nudity. Where was Nico? The centaur wrapped a blanket around him, "We need to get you to the showers to warm up."

"Nico..."

"Percy," Chiron said in that quiet voice of calm authority, "It's important that you try to rest right now."

He ran out before Chiron could stop him, losing the blanket on his way. He dove into the mud pit that was formerly the Hades cabin, digging for any sign of Nico. He found the steps of the marble pit and scrambled down to find the bottom, hoping, but afraid to feel Nico's body. He pulled up a skull printed sneaker and frantically used it as a trowel in the mud. Three noses started sniffing at the shoe.

"Doris, find Nico." Percy said to the puppy, who sniffed at the mud more before disappearing.

He felt someone pull him backward, but he shrugged them off and kept digging, "I have to find him." He heard a large squishing noise and then felt two arms circle his shoulders, successfully stopping his progress. "Even if he's dead I have to get him out!" Percy sobbed frantically. He felt a kiss on his shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up, Percy."

Turning, green eyes met black. Nico smiled a half smile and then kissed Percy before pulling him into a hug. "You're such a drama queen." Nico whispered.

Percy hugged the small frame back, "Well, stop getting into dramatic situations."

"I think this one was mutual." Nico stated, picking Doris up and making one of her heads lick Percy's nose.

"You two are nauseating."

Both turned to see Grover standing above them and suddenly Percy remembered that he was naked in a pit of mud caused by his and Nico's sexual activities. He had the urge to just re-bury himself and not face any of it, but Grover grabbed his arm to help him up and Nico grabbed the other, not leaving him with much choice. They walked out of the mud pit and Nico grabbed the abandoned blanket, wrapping it around Percy. Chiron met them on their way to the showers.

"Do you realize how much danger you two put yourselves in?"

Both boys' ears turned red as they nodded. Percy looked up, "It was important."

Chiron gave him a stern look, "I'm sure you thought it was. You will be cleaning this mess as soon as you return from your mother's. Now go get cleaned up. I need to speak with Nico alone."

Percy didn't want to leave, sensing trouble, but was afraid to anger Chiron further. As he left he noted that Nico had managed to don some muddy pants, and wondered what he had left for clean clothing since what he had packed had been in the Hades cabin.

He always took his time in the shower. It was where he got his best thinking done. This time he also had to scrub layers of mud off of himself. At the first glimpse of clean skin his mind began to wander back to him and Nico. He felt funny being so sentimental and cliche about it, but it really had been beautiful. He remembered every expression, every sound Nico had made and loved the fact that he had been the one responsible. He started to wash his back and felt the sting of scratches. He wasn't a huge fan of Nico's pain-inflicting habits, but he liked the fact that the marks meant the younger man liked what he did.

"Boo."

Percy didn't need to turn around. Nico got in front of him, making the shower hit his back. As the mud washed off of Nico's pale skin the other man searched his body for evidence of what they'd done as well as any injury from the aftermath. He noted that ash was mixed with the mud as he personally removed it from Nico's skin. Underneath it he found bruises and hickies, and was curious at how the marks inflicted by the spirit had disappeared. Percy wanted to ask, but it seemed that Nico had reverted back to his usual quiet self. Percy didn't mind it right now, he knew Nico was safe with him. They finished showering in silence and Nico dried them off with a towel he had brought in. He wrapped Percy in it and started to dress.

"How come you have clean clothes?" Percy pouted.

"Because I can travel faster than you." Nico said simply.

"Well what about me?"

Nico smirked, "Come here."

Percy obeyed and walked between the pale outstretched arms. Nico held him and the next thing he knew they were in his room. "I was going to be mean and drop us right in front of your mom and what's his face, but I had a feeling that nobody would appreciate it." Nico said as Percy quickly went over to his drawers.

"Yeah, I have enough to tell them without bringing up the fact that I flooded part of camp as I lost my virginity to another guy."

Nico sat on Percy's bed, "So you haven't told them?" he asked, referring to Percy being into guys.

"I haven't been home since before then."

"Are you going to?"

"Of course. I'm lucky that they're very understanding that way. My mom will of course worry about how society is going to treat me, but that's just mom being mom."

Nico looked away from Percy and seemed to become fascinated with the stitching of Percy's blue comforter. Percy finished dressing and sat next to him.

"Lots on your mind?" he guessed.

Nico sighed, "Yeah." he looked at Percy again, "Do you think they'll care that you're with me?" he asked, afraid to so obviously assume that he and Percy were in a relationship.

Percy smiled at the younger man's admittance, but then he got serious, "I honestly don't know how they'll feel about it. I mean, being the son of Hades sounds scary. But then they know you're a nice guy... when you're not raising the dead and stuff."

"So I'm probably not returning to camp." Nico suddenly blurted out. He didn't want to hear anymore about how awesome Percy's parents were.

Percy was silent for a moment while he thought, then he looked at Nico "That's bass-ackwards. The whole fucking war was about making sure every demigod is welcome at camp; that every god gets his proper recognition. Why would Chrion say you're not welcome?"

"Percy, I was the one to suggest it. I don't belong there. Nobody wants Hades or his children around."

"So you're just going to be in the Underworld all the time?"

Nico smirked at the need and affection in Percy's voice, "Nah. I'm going to do my own thing. I'm not sure what that is yet, but you can be included." he pulled the other man close and kissed him, "We should go see your mom now. Chiron told her we were coming."

"Thanks for being here with me." Percy said quietly. He actually was kind of afraid of telling his family everything.

Nico shrugged, "I wanted to."

x.x.x

Percy watched Nico in the darkness later that night. He felt a little bit creepy, but for some reason the other boy just fascinated him. The younger one was looking outside, watching the snow fall. That day at dinner Percy had told his parents about his newfound sexual preference as well as who his affections were specifically for. They hadn't seemed that surprised to learn that he was interested in guys, but they had shown concern about Nico. Of course the younger one understood. He himself told Percy that death and destruction followed him. Percy's parents just wanted to know that he'd be safe, though they understood that that was pretty dificult for a demigod in general. Percy knew that Nico would have to earn his parents' trust, and knew he was willing to try for Percy, but at the same time he had seemed very reserved about it.

"You make me self conscious when you stare like that." Nico whispered, continuing to watch the sky.

"Sorry." Percy whispered, sitting up in the twin bed they were sharing tonight. There was a sleeping bag on the floor that Percy's mother had set out for Nico, but the two decided that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Did I wake you up?" Nico asked.

"No. I can't really sleep."

The younger one retreated from the window and crawled into the bed, his back facing the other young man. Percy traced a pattern on Nico's back with his finger, making goosebumps rise on the other's pale skin. He wondered if there would be a picture if he connected the freckles.

"It's supposedly a lynx... kinda." Nico said, assuming Percy's thoughts.

"Kinda?"

"You have to be really imaginative. Bianca pointed it out when we were younger." There was a tangible change in atmosphere when Nico mentioned his sister's name.

Not wanting Nico to brood too much (and possibly remember why he used to hate Percy), Percy traced the pattern again and then ran his hand up to Nico's shoulder and then down his side. Nico turned around and looked at him before closing his eyes permissively for the other to carry on. Percy pet Nico's other side and then came up to touch his face. Nico smiled against Percy's hand.

"Having fun?"

"Mhm."

Nico shifted again to lay on his stomach. Percy moved closer and pet Nico's back with both hands. The other young man seemed so relaxed, Percy hoped he wouldn't ruin it. He walked his fingers down Nico's spine and back up, hearing him snicker a little. He wrote his name on Nico's back and the muscles beneath his fingers jerked when his last name reached Nico's neck.

"That felt weird." Nico said quietly and then put his arm out, "Come back down here."

Percy obeyed, laying down on his side to look at his friend. Nico moved back to his side and stared at Percy, who grabbed one of his hands.

"Your hands are cold." he stated.

"I can't feel it." Nico said truthfully, "But I can tell you're really warm." His fingers moved to hold Percy's wrist, where he felt the older boy's pulse. Before Percy could think he was weird he pulled the wrist and moved forward until he was pressed against the taller body. Percy shivered and Nico shuddered, "So warm." Percy held the smaller body against himself and pulled the covers over more of Nico's body, tucking him in as best he could.

"Did you know that if you switch the letters in your name around they spell 'coin'?" The older boy asked, hoping Nico wouldn't notice that he was getting aroused.

"Did you know that my full name is Nicolas?" the younger one asked, sitting up. He hadn't said his full name in years, and it felt strange coming out of his mouth.

"Guess I never thought about it." Percy said, laying on his back, "I like it... Nicolas di Angelo. Sounds like some kind of artist or something." He looked at the younger one, who was taking something out of his clothing bag on the floor. He wanted Nico again, but was afraid of the younger one thinking that he was some kind of sex fiend now. He could at least kiss him, right? He leaned over and pecked Nico on the cheek. Nico's mouth formed a smile, which was illuminated further when he turned on his little blue lantern. It was then that something occured to Percy.

"Um Nico?"

"Yes?" Nico placed the lamp on one of the bedposts.

"Since when could I see in the dark?"

Nico smiled at him, "It's just temporary. I told you we share a bit of ourselves the first time, didn't I?"

Percy looked around the room. It just looked like it was a near sunset inside, now with a blue tint, which sharpened things without blinding him. "I thought it was more figurative or something. What can you do?"

"Probably something useless like talk to horses or something. Now I believe you were starting something with that kiss..." Nico said, laying on top of half of the older boy's body and kissing him.

Percy blushed, "Maybe."

Nico just continued kissing him while one hand snuck down inside Percy's boxers. The older one made a surprised noise and moved one of his hands down. Nico thought he was going to stop him, but instead Percy's hand moved his, silently letting Nico know how he liked it. Then the hand moved away to touch Nico in the same way. Nico let out a loud gasp and heard Percy snicker a little. To tease him back Nico removed his hand from Percy's boxers.

He laughed when he saw the look on Percy's face, "Are you pouting now?" Before the other could answer he kissed the pout away and straddled Percy's waist, grinding a little against him. He slid down and gripped the waistband of the taller one's boxers, looking up at him. Percy looked ready despite the tinge of nerves he was having. Nico put his head back down and nipped at Percy's hip as it was exposed.

"What is it with you and biting?" the older one asked as Nico tossed his boxers over his shoulder.

Nico licked the inside of Percy's right thigh, "What is it with you liking when I bite you?"

"I don- oh FUCK!" Percy cut off his lie by moaning in confused pain and pleasure when Nico bit the spot he'd just licked. Nico just smiled up at him in a way that said, 'I win.' and wrapped his hand around Percy's erection, guiding it to his mouth. He had no idea how to do what he was about to do, but it didn't seem very difficult. Percy watched Nico licking at him experimentally, amused at how obviously inexperienced he was. As much as he was enjoying what Nico was doing for him, he didn't like being so far away from the rest of the boy. He reached down and tugged at the younger one's dark hair, "C'mere."

Nico quickly moved up to kiss him. The older one moaned in appreciation and pulled Nico's body closer. "I want you so badly." Percy accidentally thought out loud as Nico attacked his collar bone.

"I want you too." the younger one whispered back and put something in Percy's hand. Choosing not to bother wondering where Nico had gotten it from, Percy popped the bottle open. The younger one slipped his boxers off and laid back down on top of Percy. While Percy carefully got him ready, Nico kept his face buried in the crook of Percy's neck, a little embarassed about what was going on, and the fact that he liked it. When Percy felt like the other was ready, he kissed Nico's ear and pushed him to sit up. He opened the bottle again and coated his erection while black eyes stared down at him. The stare was almost to the point of unnerving when Nico finally closed his eyes, lifting his hips and positioning himself. It was Percy's turn to stare as Nico bit his kiss-swollen lip and lowered himself onto the older boy. He bent forward and Percy could hear his shaky breath as he adjusted.

Nico moved his head and captured Percy's lips. Gradually the embarassed awkward feelings were melting away and hormones were back in control. Percy moved his hips and the younger one moaned into their kiss, pushing his hips down. They each continued moving until a rhythm was found. Nico continually made little keening noises and Percy suspected that he was holding back, so he thrust a little harder. Nico moaned louder and the grip on Percy's waist became tighter. This felt so much better than the first time. Percy thrust hard again and Nico closed his eyes.

"Ohhh yesss."

Percy smirked at Nico's reaction and did it again. Nico bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud, but he gripped the older boy tighter as he moved himself up and down. As his sensitivity increased Nico found it more and more difficult to keep quiet. He slowed his hips down and his body screamed in protest. It didn't have to worry long, though. Percy pushed Nico's hips down, his nails digging into the pale skin for extra effect. That was just too much for the young inexperienced body to handle and he let out a throaty moan.

"I win." Percy whispered breathlessly. Nico just rolled his eyes and turned them over so that Percy was on top. He grabbed on to the taller man's ass and pushed up. He needed more and he needed it now. Percy obliged him, pushing into him hard to hear those wonderful moans of pleasure.

"You don't -ah- you don't care?" Nico asked between kisses and whines.

Percy was steadily forgetting about anything but Nico, "Care about what?"

"Your parents hearing us?"

The older one slowed for a second, then shrugged, "Nope." It wasn't like they always kept quiet, either.

Nico just giggled, "Carry on then."

x.x.x

In the morning Percy woke to Nico staring at the ceiling.

"I don't want to go home." Nico confessed, sensing Percy's waking and moving his eyes to look at the older one.

Green eyes met his, "Stay with me."

Nico sat up, "I wish I could."

Percy sat up too, "Can I ask you something? It's been bugging me."

"Sure."

"What happened after, you know, the big finish yesterday? You just disappeared."

Nico looked at him, "We got trapped in the mud. I was being taken away, but had to make sure you were okay, so I pushed you up as much as I could before falling down."

"Then what happened?"

"I was taken away," Nico said, digging his thumb nail into his finger. He hated to tell Percy his secrets, but he also wanted him to know, "I didn't know that it would happen, I promise."

"What happened?" Percy took the younger man's cold hand in his.

"When I went down I was in Erebus. Hades took... him out of the Asphodel Meadows and sent him to Tartarus. It's all my fault, Percy. I just wanted him to leave me alone. I didn't mean to damn him. I didn't know that us getting together would get him judged again." Nico spoke rapidly, trying to remain unemotional.

"You're talking like you were closer to the spirit attacking you than you had me believe." Percy said, starting to feel sick with dread.

"I didn't really know him, just about him." Nico said, crushing Percy's hand with tension, but neither noticed, "Percy, please don't tell Annabeth that I sent Luke to the bad place."

Percy dropped Nico's hand, "What?"

"I want her to be happy that he was in the middle ground. That meant he was still a good person. She doesn't need to know that he kept making bad decisions after death."

"Luke was the one doing that to you? Why didn't you tell me that part?"

Nico covered his face with his hands, "I wanted to protect you I guess. I mean, I know the good and bad about a lot of people. There are some things that people don't need to know. But then when he got judged again I just had to confess to someone."

"It wasn't your fault, Nico." Percy said, even though his heart was breaking over all of the new information.

"I feel like it is. He attached himself to me, even though it was for bad reasons. I never thought that replacing the attachment with you meant that he would be sent further away."

"I hate thinking that you keep so much from me."

"I don't mean to. I just think I'm protecting you. I'm really not that great of a person."

Percy kissed the younger one, "You thrive on guilt, don't you?"

"Holding grudges is my fatal flaw. It's not exclusive to just other people. I can hold a grudge against myself."

"Well, lucky for you, unconditional love for those close to me is my fatal flaw."

Nico wrapped himself in the blanket again, "I hate that you're so good at bringing out the vulnerable side of me."

"I like it." Percy said, grabbing Nico close.

"So um, I'm still going to be gone a lot. You might get lonely and forget about me."

Percy smiled. Nico was just so cute when his guards were down, "Nope. Only Nico. Nemo but Nico."

It was Nico's turn to smile. He knew that in Latin nemo meant 'no man', or 'no one'. That was good enough for him.

"And you're not going to pull an Orpheus on me, are you?" Percy asked, legitimately concerned.

"No. I don't think I'll be falling in love with any dead people and bringing them back here, thanks. Unless of course you die, in which case I will be taking Lyre lessons."

"Your dad is such a pushover. I bet you wouldn't even have to do that, being his son and all."

Nico shrugged, "He has his wrathful moments."

Percy laid down, "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Wellll... I don't have to go yet."

Green eyes rolled, "You're insatiable."

"What? I'm just sitting here, pervert."

Percy blushed and Nico laughed while moving off of the bed to stand up. He put some boxers on and grabbed his clothing bag before starting to head out the door. Percy flew out of the bed and tripped over the neglected sleeping bag as he said, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Um... the shower?"

"Oh." Percy blushed and looked around his room, "Um, can I come with you?"

"O-Okay." Nico said, suddenly feeling shy for some reason. He continued down the hall, "Are your parents still home?"

"They went to work earlier." Percy answered after looking at the clock.

They got to the bathroom and Percy turned the shower on while Nico arranged his clothes and took his boxers off. He joined the older one in the shower, picking up the various containers until he found the one marked shampoo.

"That's my mom's. Now you're gonna smell pretty like apples." Percy said as Nico washed his hair. He picked up a different bottle and put some in his hand, "I'm gonna smell all manly now. Guess you're just destined to be the girl in this relationship, huh?"

Nico just smiled, embarassed to admit that he had no idea that there was girl shampoo and boy shampoo. He also didn't know what half of the bottles were. When he was growing up there was just shampoo and soap and maybe some bubble bath. He made a note to be more careful when reading labels. As he was washing the shampoo out he felt Percy touch his body with a washcloth. He'd enjoyed sharing a shower with Percy yesterday, but this time was even better. With no mud to wash off it was more about touching each other than being clean.

Later Nico was putting the finishing touches on his hair while Percy got dressed. Percy came back in and circled his arms around the smaller body, "This is just like playing house."

Nico rolled his eyes and then his stomach growled in a most embarassing fashion.

"Ooh, I know just where to take you." Percy said.

Nico left the bathroom, putting on his newsboy hat, "Where's that?"

"I'm gonna get you a Happy Meal."

"Haha, very funny."

"Yeah, I thought it was. Actually I think you need some pasta."

"That'd be the cat's pajamas!" Nico said excitedly.

Percy stared at Nico, who blushed. He kissed the smaller one's forehead, "You are seriously adorable sometimes."

"Aww, don't make fun of me. I learned it from my mother, okay?"

"I'm not making fun. I'm appreciating the speech progression gap."

"Wow, you broke out the big vocabulary for that one, huh?"

"Now who's making fun?"

Nico kissed Percy again, "It's fun."

Percy grabbed his coat and found another one for Nico. Nico said he wasn't cold, but even the Ghost King would probably freeze in a New York winter.

When they got to the parking lot Nico stopped, "Um, do we have to take your car?"

"What's wrong?"

Nico grabbed Percy's hand. "I just feel like walking. I feel like I've been cooped up for a long time."

"Sure you won't be cold?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Only because it's not very far."

They started walking and Nico started to sing.

"Mm mm mm, would you like to take a walk? Mm mm mm, do you think it's gonna rain? Mm mm mm, aren't you tired of the talkies? I prefer the walkies. Somethin' good'll come from that."

Percy laughed, "You wanted to walk just so you could sing that, huh?"

"Maybe. It was in my head all morning."

"You should sing more. I like it."

"Nope. That was a one-time performance." Nico teased, kissing Percy's cheek. They were about a block away from the restaurant when they stopped. Something was coming for them.

"Seriously? Can't we ever have a peaceful date?" Percy complained, though already taking his pen from his pocket. He looked over and saw Nico also poised for battle.

The End

www

Ta-Da! Sorry that it took a while to finish. I hope you liked it. 3 I'd like to write more with Nico. In this one I had him depicted as though he were born around the 1930's or so, but I'm not sure if that's accurate. I'm going to read the books again to hopefully gleen a few more details.  
Would You Like To Take A Walk copyright lyrics Wb Music Corp.; Olde Clover Leaf Music


End file.
